creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Psychosis
Absolutely goddamn amazing. My new favorite. TheInfamousProject This is an excellent, excellent story. I am extremely impressed with it. ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn 16:59, May 7, 2011 (UTC) This was the first pasta I ever read, and it is still my favourite by far AmericanC0la (talk) 18:23, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- I didn't understand the ending. Someone care to fill me in? {C UBERxL33T - Trolling is a art. 04:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Explanation of the ending: The "thing" takes control of electronic signals. It can alter, change, create, etc. anything from them. Every email, every conversation can be faked. The narrator describes towards the end that the eye is just like any other electronic device, hence the "thing" can take control of one's eyes, and therefore take control of people. Therefore, the narrator blinds himself to keep himself from being taken over(I think? I can't remember. He might have been blinded, idk. Point is his is immune because of his blindness). The doctor still has his thoughts, but the "thing" is controlling him through his eyes because they're connected to his brain. Therefore, he wants to encourage him to fight on and resist the control, but he can't because the thing controls all of his actions. Basically, the "thing" has taken control of everyone on the planet except for the narrator. ^ Pretty close. I interpreted the following: Some creepy-ass entity is roaming the world, and can control all electrical signals, including human neural circuits. The entity has isolated and possessed everyone in the world except John, because of a series of coincidences kept him inside and out of reach. The entity tries to consume him through trickery, eventually getting into the building. Now, the entity can control electrical signals, but it needs a way to get around. It couldn't get into John's webcams until he pointed out their existance - the one in the hallway and the one in his dorm. In other words, it needs a direct link to some sort of input/output in order to take over a circuit. What's the dominant method of perception in humans? The eyes - the entity would possess humans by "downloading" itself through their optical circuits, but this has to be done in person (otherwise John would've been taken during webchat). When John ripped out his eyes, he deprived the entity of its primary means of possessing him, like ripping out his USB port. That begs the question - why keep him alive? Perhaps the entity can take over through other sensory inputs, but John's willpower is preventing it from getting a hold. The final mindfuck in this story is that those possessed are still aware - victims are possessed, but not under mind control, like a person watching someone else remote-access his computer (friend pranked me that way, once, brought up smiledog.jpg while I was taking a piss O_O). This is hinted at by the fact that the doctor wanted to whisper encouragement, but walked in "like a puppet" to deliver his spiel. For a double mindfuck, consider how John's in-hall webcam didn't see Amy until he told her to pick it up, despite it having a view of the door. What was really going on, there? Was the entity actually incarnate? Was John partially possessed and imagining things? Cripes, I'm going to be awake for awhile. My computer's in the basement and my bed's upstairs. Bloody Fantastic Absolutely brilliant... I was gripped the entire time. You seriously gave H.P. Lovecraft a run for his money. Fantastic writing, storytelling, and the end was superb in every way possible. Best mindfuck I've ever read. My favorite pasta, ever, periodSuprememessage 22:32, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Awesome pasta. So delicious I almost cried. 10/10 for your story and all the thumbs I collect as trophies up for a mind-fucking-great ending. Volkoronado 21:13, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I basically signed up to say, this was amazing, tears-in-eyes amazing. I have only ever cried from reading three stories, and this the third. This is absolutely wonderful. I can't rave enough. I was expecting the typical "Uh...okay" reaction, or an ending that felt incomplete, or silly, but damn. This one was actually, and it pains me to type these words, heart-warming, in that crazy sense, because of that little bit of hope/realization at the end. God, I seriously love this story. Author, you are my hero. Lovettecher 02:20, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I edited the credit from "Gar" to "Matt Dymerski" because this author has published a collection of his short stories on Amazon for the Kindle Store with this as the first story in the collection. AlmostUndead 19:25, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Best creepypasta ever. 10/10 Peace for ourselves requires peace for all peoples 20:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Agreed, this is an amazing pasta. Did we take into account that hearing too involves conversion of soundwaves to electrical impules? Nicko M 20:56, January 30, 2012 (UTC) This has got to be my favorite pasta in this Wiki. I keep coming back to read it. LogsOnAndPosts 04:30, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I just signed up to the site for the sole reason of saying "Wow!" This story is absolutely amazing. I've been reading stories from Creepypasta for the last week straight, and this one is by far and away the best that I've read. Starwulf99 04:55, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Starwulf99 Film adaptation Hi Everyone, I am considering making a short film adaptaion of this and was wonering how I should credit the author of the story, or even if I can legally make a film adaptation. Thank you. I read some of these people's ideas and confused myself. Is there an actual manipulative entity, or is it about his decent into Paranoia(Albeit, mixed with a healthy dose of bat shit insane.)Nightmare Wolf 18:02, April 25, 2012 (UTC) This creepypasta wins so much! its perfect, it puts a new meaning to "you have to see it to belive it" Leviathan I would love to see a film adaption to this! MrSlends 06:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) A masterpiece. One of my favorite short stories ever. I've been on this site for..quite a long time now. Never bothered to make accout. But I had to just so I could comment on this. I fully agree with everyone else. This is so good in fact, that it's too good to just be a Creepypasta. This isn't Pasta, this is a full on Lovecraftian quality short story. It has everything. Fear, paranoia, doubting that paranoia, emotion. My favorite things though? Amy and the setting. Obviously we all imagine stories in our head differently as we read them. But the enviroment he set up here, allowed my mind to constuct that hallway, his small room, the soda machines, in such a fantastic way. Amy, idk why but for some reason I loved her. Especially the end. When she was coming to see him, and crying..and his thoughts. It just jerks your heart around because you don't know if it's all him and they could have had a life, if only she would have told him sooner. This is a masterpiece and not only does it need to be made into a film, but it should be turned into a full story. Like John Dies at the End. I get the same special feeling reading this as I did the first time I read JDATE. JSilvis (talk) 21:56, September 4, 2012 (UTC) This is by far my favorite pasta EVERRR!!! seriously... i love this Very, very nice...except the monster really never got under my nerves. Don't know why. Anyways, beautifully written, and an excellent plot. Loved the narration, and how it got more desperate near the end. 10/10. 41488p (talk) 11:51, November 5, 2012 (UTC) The way the doctor wants to encourage the man (at the very end), but the entity makes him do otherwise, seems to suggest that the entity is an allegory for societal pressure and how it controls our actions and makes us betray our true thoughts and feelings. Anyone who goes against said societal pressure will be labeled as "insane", as evidenced by the man being placed in an asylum. That's my interpretation, anyway. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:25, December 14, 2012 (UTC) This story is awesome! Not gory, just a creepy atmosphere that would make H.P. Lovecraft smile. TongueOfSathan (talk) 02:29, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :H.P. Lovecraft never smiles. Well, he did once and this is what happened. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:48, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :I know. That's why I said that. TongueOfSathan (talk) 03:15, January 26, 2013 (UTC) The best there is. I have read this pasta numerous times and I just decided to frop by to give my respects to what is, in my opinion, the greatest Creepypasta ever written. The way it's written, the idea itself, the formal language used, we delve into the mind of John and everybody has a different interpretation of what this story is exactly. Also, the ending is absolutely superb. The common theme that is "The Entity is summed up by John in a few thousand words, and then starkly contrasted by being summed up in about one hundred words from the doctor. That, is just incredible. Well done Matt, you have written an absolute masterpiece here. 10/10 - CrashingCymbal (talk) 13:45, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Literally the only pasta I find myself constantly coming back to read. Marvelously written.Tracelium (talk) 16:20, June 20, 2013 (UTC) This pasta is making me doubt my existence. Kunwarkh (talk) 04:38, September 22, 2013 (UTC)kunwarkh Possible explanation for how it started... Wow. At first the I pictured John writing on a desk and then as he went through and explained his surroundings, my brain started to picture everything and mapped his entire world. I even pictured Amy as a brunette wearing a red blazer and a dark brown skirt with rep lipstick on when she went in front of the webcam camera. Maybe I just have a good imagination to picture everything read but regardless, this became my new favorite by far. I totally called it when he was going to rip his eyes out. I think blind folding himself could have worked also but I guess ripping them out for certain makes it 100% safe. I plan to go through the story a couple more times and maybe pick up extra stuff. Like maybe there was something with the soda machine or when he went out for lunch...maybe he brought back something with him...? He could have picked up the virus/entity on his phone and when he answered that unknown number...that's when it entered the room...ever think of that? This story has so much possibilities and I think I'm going to write my own alternate ending where he escape into the outside world with his eyes gone and can only move with hearing. Maybe a little effect like the Matrix where Neo could only see in codes without his eyesight. 15:26, November 26, 2013 (UTC)TMNTBRO : You do realize that no one will see this, right? We've switched to article comments. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:04, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :I wonder why this person even used the Talk page. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 16:07, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :I saw it - 18:34, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :DAMNIT CYM! This is why nobody likes you >:( SOMEGUY123 (talk) 18:39, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry :( - 18:41, November 26, 2013 (UTC)